


Ace Week Drabbles!

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Pharah, Asexual Awareness Week, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: Drabble 1- “I can’t believe Iforgot,” Fareeha says. “Whoforgetsto come out, gods help me.”





	Ace Week Drabbles!

**Author's Note:**

> It's ace week and I'm ace and now all my faves are ace too

The first time Fareeha ends up in their bed, she's just come back from a week-long mission in Nepal. Junkrat and Roadhog stayed behind for obvious reasons, but they still look up from what they're doing when she pushes open the door at one am. She strips down as she walks, into a sports bra and matching underwear, and faceplants directly into the pillows. She's asleep moments later.

Roadhog isn't actually sure what to do about it. He and Junkrat have been trying to get her in their bed for weeks, and here she is, half naked and unconscious. 

Across the room, Junkrat sighs and stands, abandoning his worktable in favor of carefully tugging the blankets out from under their girlfriend and pulling them up it her shoulders. She stirs long enough to crack one eye open.

“Go back to sleep, ‘Ree,” Junkrat says.

“Love you both,” she mumbles, and burrows into the blankets.

When Roadhog and Junkrat join her in the bed an hour later, she tucks herself into Roadhog's side, nose pressed to his ribs, and mutters something in Arabic. 

The next morning, he wakes to find her sprawled across his chest, chin pillowed on her hands as she looks at him. “Morning,” she says. He lifts one broad hand and settles it on her back, her bare skin warm against his palm. She freezes when he slides that hand a little lower and rolls off of him.

“Sorry,” Roadhog says immediately, and she groans and throws an arm over her eyes. 

Junkrat props up on an elbow. “‘Ree? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe I _forgot_ ,” she says. “Who _forgets_ to come out, gods help me.”

“Fareeha,” Roadhog says.

“I’m ace,” she says. 

“Fuck,” Roadhog says, and shifts to the side as far as he can without falling. She’s not touch repulsed, obviously, with how often she tucks herself against them or tugs them down to kiss her, but he’s obviously made her uncomfortable.

Junkrat just looks confused. “Ace? Like… cards?”

Fareeha actually snorts. “No, like asexual.” She lifts her arm to look at Junkrat. “I don’t like sex. I’ve done it once or twice, but it’s such a chore and everything after isn’t worth the trouble.” Junkrat nods, blank faced, and she snorts. “Okay, so. You’re attracted to people? You look at them and go ‘I would sleep with that person.’”

“You and Roadie, yeah.”

“I don’t get that,” she says. “I like people, and I really do love you two, but… I don’t want sex. I don’t like it, sort of like how you don’t like pudding.”

“It feels gross in my mouth,” he says defensively, and understanding blooms across his face. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Fareeha repeats, smiling. 

“But you still like us?” Junkrat asks.

“A whole lot, yeah. I just don’t want to fuck you. Or anyone.”

“Because it feels gross to you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she says emphatically. She flings her arm out to grab Roadhog’s shoulder. “Get back here, you’re fine.”

Roadhog lets her pull him back and presses a kiss to her hair. She giggles, a sound that doesn’t happen in front of the others, and leans her head back to bump it against his chest. 

“I can’t believe you _forgot_ to come out,” he says after a moment, and she shoves him off the bed.


End file.
